


Long Kiss Goodnight

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It was only meant to be a quick kiss goodnight after an overlong day at work, but with Dee few things are ever quite that simple.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Long Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The Long Kiss Goodnight,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee would have liked to be invited in, follow Ryo into his apartment, his bedroom, his bed, and beyond, but Ryo had already made it clear that wouldn’t be happening, not tonight. Bikky had friends in for a sleepover, and there was no way Ryo was getting… intimate with his boyfriend while half a dozen kids were camped out in the living room, with only a closed bedroom door between them. It was one thing for Bikky to overhear them at night, and quite another to have his son’s school friends listening in.

Ryo was already late home as it was, thanks to work getting a bit hectic; he should have been back nearly three hours ago but Marty had slipped on a patch of ice on his way to work and ended up in the ER with a possible broken wrist, and someone had needed to stay to cover the start of his shift until a replacement could be found. The Chief had grabbed both Ryo and Dee as they’d been about to leave and told them they’d both volunteered to stay on a couple of hours because Ted had gone straight to the hospital to check on his partner and keep the squad up to date.

Luckily, Dee had driven to work that morning, so he’d offered to give Ryo a ride home, picking up pizzas on the way for the starving horde; that had gone down well when they’d arrived back at Ryo’s apartment. He’d opened the door, handed the stack of boxes to Bikky, then stepped back out into the hallway to say goodnight to his lover. That had been a good fifteen minutes ago.

One goodnight kiss had led to another, and another, and another; Ryo was leaning against the wall, one hand behind Dee’s neck as they kissed, keeping him close, the other gripping his bicep. Dee had one hand against the wall, propping himself up, the other arm looped round Ryo’s waist as he pressed their bodies together, getting as up close and personal as was physically possible while still fully dressed.

“It’s getting late,” Ryo gasped in a brief pause for breath. “I should go inside, see if Biks saved me any pizza, make sure he and his friends are staying out of trouble.”

“They’re fine, babe; your neighbour’s in there keepin’ an eye on them.” Dee’s lips trailed along Ryo’s jaw and up to his ear, where he nibbled the tender lobe, sending tingles through Ryo’s whole body. “There’s no rush.”

“Dee…”

“Mmm,” Dee returned to Ryo’s lips, kissing him deeply, grinding their hips together, leaving Ryo in no doubt about how turned on he was. The movement drew a faint whimper from Ryo, who was in a similar state to his partner.

“We have to stop this,” he mumbled against Dee’s lips, although making no move to push his lover away.

“Stop what? We’re just sayin’ goodnight.”

In Ryo’s opinion they weren’t saying much of anything; it was more like they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. What if one of his neighbours happened by and caught them? Embarrassingly, instead of cooling his ardour that thought just served to excite him more, which was insane. It was just that Dee’s kisses always had an unexpected effect on him, turning his legs to jelly and his brain to mush, and quite unfairly, Dee wasn’t restricting himself to kisses. His hands weren’t wandering, but they didn’t need to when another part of his anatomy was making its presence felt in no uncertain terms. As it was, when Dee finally headed home Ryo was going to be left turned on and unsatisfied, damn him… His thoughts dissolved under a fresh onslaught of kisses and… other things.

Dee’s thoughts were running along similar lines; he hadn’t really thought this through. He wasn’t going to be invited in, no matter how turned on the pair of them were getting, which meant he’d have to drive home with a raging hard-on. Damn Ryo for being so irresistible! Okay, so maybe it was Dee’s fault for starting this, he should have settled for a five-minute smooch instead of an epic goodnight kiss that must have already lasted more than twenty minutes. He hadn’t planned on a front door make-out session, but things had kinda got out of hand. Damn, he knew what he wanted IN hand right now! And that thought wasn’t helping him any. Ryo was right, they should stop, except he didn’t want to and his body was urging him on, wanting more of the sweet torture he was experiencing. Instead of stopping he deepened the kiss, ground harder against Ryo, and a delicious shudder coursed through him…

Suddenly he was dangerously close to the edge, on the verge of tipping over, and Ryo was gonna be so mad at him over this, but… He couldn’t have stopped now if he’d tried, blowing right past the point of no return without a second thought.

Tearing his lips away from Ryo’s, he breathed in his lover’s ear, “God, wish I could touch you, babe! Feels so good. You’re makin’ me so hard!”

This time it was Ryo who shuddered, pressing back against him with a muted groan, need and desire taking over from common sense, and then for several minutes all thought fled from both their minds, lost in sensation and ecstasy, swept over the edge on a tidal wave of raw passion.

When they eventually came down again, both of them breathing hard, their legs trembling like they’d just run a marathon, Ryo glared at his lover. “Now look at the mess we’re in! What were you thinking?” he hissed.

“I wasn’t,” Dee admitted. “I mean I was to start with, but then… I may have gotten a little carried away.”

“May have?”

Dee shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t hot though.”

“That is SO not the point!” Ryo pulled free of his partner and checked himself out; fortunately, dark jeans and a long winter coat covered a multitude of sins.

“Maybe if you weren’t so sexy…” Dee murmured, keeping his voice low so they wouldn’t be heard indoors.

“Oh no,” Ryo shook his head. “There’s no way you’re blaming this on me! It was one hundred percent you!”

“You weren’t exactly resistin’.”

“I said we should stop, in fact I told you that more than once.”

“I took that as more of a suggestion than an order.”

“I noticed. What if someone had caught us doing… that?”

“Yeah, okay, I’m sorry.” Dee frowned. “Or actually I’m not. Hard to feel guilty about somethin’ that felt so goddamned amazing.”

“You are impossible,” Ryo grumbled, although he looked less annoyed than he had, an unwilling smile tugging at his lips.

Dee leaned his shoulder against the wall. “You’ve said that before.”

“And you keep proving me right.”

Behind him, the door to Ryo’s apartment opened and Bikky poked his head out, finding his foster father and his nemesis apparently just talking. “Ryo, aren’t you coming in?”

Ryo peered past Dee at the boy. “In a minute, Biks.”

“Yeah, we didn’t wanna bring work talk inside; not the kind of thing to talk about over pizza,” Dee lied blithely. “I should get goin’ anyway. See you tomorrow, babe.” He leant in to give Ryo a quick and almost chaste kiss before pushing away from the wall and fastening his jacket.

“I’ll walk you out to your car,” Ryo said, fastening his own coat. “Be back in a few minutes, Biks. Is there any pizza left?”

“No, sorry; we were hungry and anyway, figured you’d prob’ly already eaten.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can fix myself something in a bit.”

“Or you could order more pizzas,” Bikky suggested hopefully.

“We’ll see.”

As Bikky closed the door, Ryo followed Dee back down the stairs they’d come up just over forty minutes ago.

Dee glanced sidelong at him as they reached the bottom. “So, am I forgiven?”

Still feeling a buzz of post-orgasm euphoria, Ryo smiled wryly. “I suppose; I could’ve stopped you if I’d tried. But we got lucky; we’re never doing that again anywhere someone might catch us.”

“You gotta admit it was one hell of a goodnight kiss…” Dee started.

“It was a hell of a lot more than a goodnight kiss.”

“What can I say? Kissin’ you gets the old engine revved up and rarin’ to go.”

“You’re a horn dog, is all, permanently revved up. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Why would I?” Just inside the lobby doors, Dee paused, turning to his lover. “For the record, I may be a horn dog, as you so charmingly put it, but you’re the only one I want. Never forget that.” He leaned in for one last goodnight kiss. “No need to come out in the cold again. Catch ya later!” 

“Goodnight, Dee.”

“Back at ya. Sweet dreams!” Dee winked then disappeared out onto the stoop, closing the door behind him, leaving Ryo blushing. He knew exactly what Dee expected him to dream about.

Ryo took a few minutes to compose himself before heading back upstairs and letting himself into the apartment. The kids barely glanced his way, too busy playing computer games, so he went straight through to his bedroom after pulling his boots off, tossing his coat on the bed before locking his service weapon in the gun safe and removing his holster. Getting out clean clothes, he stripped off and used his shorts to clean himself up, wiping away the residual evidence of what he and Dee had gotten up to, before pulling on loose trousers and a long sweater. A quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up, then into the kitchen, calling to the kids, “Who wants hot chocolate?”

Everyone did, so he busied himself with making it; he could use something hot himself. A drink, not… He hurriedly blocked that line of thought.

For the rest of the evening he was determined not to think about Dee and their long ‘kiss’ goodnight; he’d fix himself a snack then retreat to his room and read until it was time to tell the kids to turn off their games and hit the hay. Then he’d turn in too, and maybe he really would have sweet dreams tonight.

The End


End file.
